Az utolsó csata után
by Shellock O'Jamjack
Summary: Idősek otthona AU(?). Most teljesen elbizonytalanodtam. Nevezzük inkább alternatív folytatásnak. Szóval léteznek természetfeletti lények, a Winchester testvérek vadászok, Castiel angyal és minden úgy történt velük, ahogy a sorozatban. Huh, de nagyon túlbonyolítom. Szereplő shippek: Dean/Castiel


Van Kansasben egy szép, takaros idősek otthona. Ott él Dean Winchester öregen, de nyugalomban. A vadászidőknek már vége, de Dean nem magányos, ott van neki Cas. Minden este együtt fekszenek le, minden reggel együtt kelnek. Együtt reggeliznek, ebédelnek, vacsoráznak. Együtt sakkoznak, tévéznek, sétálnak, zuhannak random álomba. A mai is egy szokásos reggel. Dean morgolódva felkel, igazi öregemberes morgolódással. Panaszkodik arra, hogy még mindig nem hallgatták meg a kérelmét és még mindig az egy személyes ágyban kell elférniük Cassel. Felveszi a papucsát, véletlen belerúg az ágyba, káromkodik. Castiel még az ágyban fekszik és mosolyog. Kék szemei csillognak a boldogságtól. Dean elcsoszog a fürdőszobába, Cas nyújtózkodik, majd Dean után megy. Ő éppen az arcát mossa.  
\- Nincs itt a fogkeféd – mondja Dean, miközben megtörli az arcát egy törülközővel – Megint elhagytad?  
\- Meglehet.  
\- Hm, mindegy, kölcsön adom az enyém. Megint. – Rákacsint Casre, majd kifelé menet rácsap a fenekére. Meg se várva a másikat elmegy az étkezdébe és elkéri a reggelijét. Csak a sajátját, mert 'Egy embernek egy adag jár'. A menzásokat nem is érdekli, hogy hónapok óta ketten élnek egy adagon, mert Castiel nem tud bemenni az étkezőbe. Rossz emlékek. Legalábbis ezt mondta. Dean pedig elfogadta és mindig megosztja Cassel a saját ételét. Nem bánja, mert mindig kettesben eszik meg és így különlegesebbnek érződik a dolog. Bemegy a szobába, barátja épp az ágy szélén ül, és frusztrált arckifejezéssel vizsgálgat valamit a kezében. Dean közelebb megy és leteszi a tálcát. Észreveszi, hogy az a valami egy plüss. Leül társa mellé.  
\- Dean – szólal meg Cas feszülten – Ez mi?  
\- Ez kérlek szépen – átveszi a plüsst – azt hiszem… egy csillámpóni.  
\- Egy… mi? – kérdi Cas ijedten.  
\- Egy csillámpóni – szinte diadalittasan megforgatja a kezében – Tudod, amolyan szivárványos, csillogó langyi paci. – Értetlen arckifejezés Castől – Hagyjuk – nevet és az ágyra dobja a plüsst – inkább együk meg a reggelit.  
Castiel elindul a kertbevezető ajtóhoz, Dean felkapja a tálcát és utána csoszog. Kint leülnek szokásos reggelizős helyükre és csendben figyelik a harmatos tájat. Nem szolnak egy szót sem, csendben esznek. Az étel már rég elfogyott, de egyikük sem szólal meg, élvezik a nyugalmat. Végül Cas töri meg a csendet.  
\- Biztos nem kerülsz bajba, amiért elhordod a kaját?  
\- Ugyan, már hónapok óta ezt csinálom.  
\- De csak miattam nem muszáj.  
\- Aj, ugyan Cas! Ne csináld már, máskülönben nem ennél... Meg amúgy is szeretem ezeket a kettesben töltött időinket. És ne mosolyogj, mert betöröm az orrod! Tudod, hogy utálom az ilyen csajos lelkizést.  
Cas összeszedi az evőeszközöket, Dean visszaviszi a tálcát. Útközben kerüli az embereket, nem szereti az itteniek társaságát, egyedül a legjobb barátjával szeret beszélgetni. Belép a szobájába, Cas épp a fiókban turkál.  
\- Mit keresel?  
\- Gondoltam nézhetnénk egy filmet.  
\- Elromlott a lejátszó.  
\- Ó – csalódottan abbahagyja a keresgélést.  
\- De tévét tudunk nézni. – mondja lelkesítően és elhelyezkedik az ágyon. Cas mosolyogva mellé ül és átkarolja.  
\- Köszönöm Dean.  
Dean szívét melegség önti el. Mindig is szerette, ahogy Cas kimondja a nevét, mert kilehet hallani a hangjából a gyengédséget és az iránta érzett szeretetet. A filmezős délelőttjeiket is szereti. Jóformán minden délelőttöt a szobában töltenek. A tévében szokásosan nem adnak semmi érdekeset, de ez őket nem zavarja. Csak élvezik egymás közelségét. Nem kell nekik annál több mint, hogy egymással lehessenek. Az ócska sorozatok sorban követik egymást, az idő szépen telik és nemsokára ebédidő. Dean feltápászkodik az ágyról, véletlen most is belerúg, most is káromkodik, Cas most is mosolyog. Ez szinte már egy szokás náluk. Dean kimegy az ebédért. Mivel később indul el, sorba kell állnia. Páran megszólítják, de vagy nem válaszol nekik vagy egy halálos fenyegetéssel elveszi a kedvüket a csevegéstől. Megkapja az ebédet, a gyógyszereit és elindul a kertbe. Mikor odaér a törzshelynek számító kisasztalhoz és padhoz Castiel már ott ül. Ő leül mellé és megkérdezi.  
\- Mondd, te nem unod ezt?  
\- Mit? – kérdez vissza Cas és tengerkék szemeivel fürkészi barátját.  
\- Hogy mindennap ugyanazt csináljuk. Régen izgalmas volt az életünk. Vadásztunk, lázadtunk, embereket mentettünk, utazgattunk, harcoltunk, majdnem meghaltunk… - nyel egyet – Most meg csak punnyadunk.  
\- Nekem a punnyadás is tökéletes, amíg veled csinálhatom. – őszinte rajongással néz Dean mesezöld szemeibe. Pár másodpercig csak farkasszemet néznek, majd Dean megcsókolja Cast. Ilyenkor nem sokan járkálnak a kertben, mindenki az étkezőben ebédel. De Deant az se érdekelné, ha egy egész turistacsoport haladna el mellettük, kiabálva, fényképezgetve. Nem érdekli, mit gondolnak mások. Szereti Castielt és ha ez valakinek nem tetszik, az bekaphatja. Megeszik az ebédet, Dean visszaviszi a tálcát, most is kerüli az embereket, majd visszamegy a padhoz. Castiel még mindig ott ül, de már a kezében van a Deantől kapott fából faragott játékrepülő.  
\- Jé, az még megvan?  
\- Soha nem hagynám el, nagyon szeretem. – szorongatja, mint egy kisgyerek a legkedvesebb játékát és őszinte áhítattal felnéz Deanre. Az felsegíti a padról és kézen fogva elindulnak a tóhoz. Nem egy nagy tó, sőt inkább csak egy méretes pocsolya, de mellette van egy kisebb fátlan terület. Castiel önfeledten dobálja a játékrepülőt, az pedig oly könnyedén repked, mintha papírból lenne. Dean annakidején direkt könnyűfából faragta, hisz pont erre a célra szánta. Most a fűben ülve figyeli nevetgélő társát. A délutánt itt, a parkban töltik. Amikor Castiel elfárad Deannel elfekszenek egymás mellett a fűben és nézik a felhőket.  
\- Szokott hiányozni Sam? – fordul Cas az ex-vadász felé.  
\- Igen, de jobb neki otthon, a családjával. – vizslatja tovább az eget - Na meg pár év és úgyis ő is ideköltözik –nevet – Nem úszhatja meg.  
Összenéznek, az orruk összeér, elvesznek egymás tekintetében, majd szépen lassan álomba merülnek. Dean pár órával később ébred fel, Castiel még alszik. A fű csiklandozza Dean arcát, valami mászik a kezén, de nem törődik vele, csak átéli a pillanatot. Amikor Cas kinyitja a szemét Dean zöld szemeit látja meg először.  
\- Ha én nézlek alvás közben ijesztő, de te csinálhatod? – kérdezi tetetett sértettséggel.  
\- Ez van, nekem ilyen kiváltságaim vannak. –mosolyog önelégülten, majd megcsókolja Cast. Fölülnek, pár percig nézik a tavat, aztán bemennek a társalgóba. Dean elvesz az egyik polcról egy társast és leülnek egy szabad asztalhoz. Játszanak, beszélgetnek. A többiek nem szólnak hozzájuk, a legtöbb itt lakó már megszokta, hogy jobb nem szólni Dean Winchesterhez. Lassan eljön a vacsoraidő, az emberek elkezdenek az étkezőbe szálingózni. Dean is elindul, de előtte még nyom egy puszit társa homlokára. Megint nagy a sor, de most legalább senki se szól hozzá. Elveszi a tálcát és elindul vissza, de alig tesz meg két lépést, amikor is valaki nekimegy, a tálcán lévő süti pedig leesik. Ideje sincs felkapni, mert másvalaki figyelmetlenül rátapos. Majd felrobban a dühtől, legszívesebben megütné az illetőt, aki nekiment, de az már odébbállt. Dean visszamegy a sorhoz és az elejére áll.  
\- Kérnék még egy sütit.  
\- Az előbb már kapott – mondja a konyhásnő monoton hangon és közben adogatja az embereknek a tálcákat.  
\- De azt kilökték a kezemből.  
\- Ismeri az ötmásodperces szabályt? – pillant rá lenézően. Ez kezdi feldühíteni Deant.  
\- Az nem érvényes, ha a kaja találkozik valaki cipőtalpával.  
\- Sajnálom, egy embernek egy süti jár. Ma bírja ki nélküle.  
\- Nem érti – emeli fel a hangját – Nekem kell az a süti. Kéthetente van mézes süti és az Cas kedvence.  
\- Legközelebb vigyázzon rá jobban – rántja meg a vállát.  
\- De nekem kell az a süti! – kiabálja. A teremben síri csend lesz, aki eddig beszélgetett az elhallgat, minden szempár Deanre szegeződik. – Az Cas kedvence. Nem okozhatok neki csalódást! Nem hagyhatom cserben! – Pár másodpercig áll és vad tekintettel néz egyik lakóról a másikra. Senki se ajánlja fel neki a desszertjét, senki se áll ki mellette. Fölöslegesnek tartják az áldozatot és nem is a barátai. Deannek itt csak egy barátja van, Castiel. Dühödten elindul kifelé és közben tovább motyog. De már senki se figyel rá, mindenki folytatja az evést és a beszélgetést, mintha mi sem történt volna. Dean befordul a folyosón és belopódzik a konyhába. Felpezsdül a vére, már nem is dühös, csak élvezi a nosztalgiázást. Egy konyhás arra jön, de ő profin elbújik. Átlopódzik a raktárba, de ott nem talál süteményt. Átmegy az előkészítőbe, de ott se jár sikerrel. Végül megtalálja az egyik sütis dobozt. Gyorsan kivesz belőle annyit, amennyit el tud rejteni a ruhájában és kisurran a folyosóra, majd megy tovább, mintha mi sem történt volna. A társalgó szinte üres, csak Castiel ül egy asztalnál és pár ápolónő járkál. Dean leül társa mellé, leteszi a tálcát és elkezdenek enni. Mikor végeznek az étellel Dean sejtelmesen odasúg Casnek.  
\- Menj vissza a szobába, én is mindjárt megyek, van egy meglepetésem, az ápolók nem láthatják meg.  
Castiel meglepetten néz, mosolyog egyet és elindul. Dean visszaviszi a tálcát, gyilkos tekintettel átadja az előbbi konyhásnak, játssza a sértetett, de amint látómezőn kívülre kerül boldogan csoszog a szobája felé. Amikor belép a szobába Castiel az ágyon ül és kíváncsian vizslatja őt. Ő gondosan becsukja az ajtót és odalép barátjához.  
\- Nézd, miket szereztem! – mondja büszkén és elkezdi kihalászni a zsebeiből a kis csomagokat.  
\- Ez? Ez… Honnan szerezted? Nem csomagolás nélkül szokták adni? – egyre több és több kerül elő, mire Castiel teljesen elámul – Honnan szereztél ennyit? – kérdi aggódva, de közben már bontogatja is az elsőt.  
\- A konyhából… elloptam. – vakarja meg a tarkóját.  
\- Bmi? – döbben le Cas és majdnem kiesik a süti a szájából. Gyorsan nyel egyet és aggódva néz barátjára. - Nem fogsz bajba kerülni?  
\- Ugyan! Annyi van belőle, fel se tűnik nekik. Csak játsszák az agyukat azzal, hogy 'Nincs elég'. Ne gondolkodj, élvezd. – Felkap egy sütit, kicsomagolja, és a szájába tömi.  
\- Köszönöm Dean – néz rá Castiel hálásan.  
\- Jaja, én vagyok a nap hőse, tudom. Na, egyél.  
Megesznek még párat, a maradékot elrejtik és visszamennek a társalgóba. Már majdnem mindenki végzett a vacsorával és a helyiség most szinte tömve van. Dean határozottan megcélozza esti törzshelyüket, az egyik ablak melletti sakktáblát, de ott már ül valaki. Ő mit sem törődve az illetővel leül vele szembe és várja, hogy Castiel is ezt tegye. De ő csak ácsorog, és a cipőorrát bámulja.  
\- Hát nem látod, hogy útban vagy?! – förmed rá a vele szemben ülőre Dean – Engedd már oda Cast! Te nem is csinálsz itt semmit. Mi sakkozni akarunk! – A férfi még új, nemrég költözhetett ide. Értetlenkedve felhúzza a szemöldökét, de azért inkább nem kötekszik és amilyen gyorsan tud feláll és keres magának egy másik ülőhelyet. Castiel leszegett orral óvatosan leül.  
\- Nem kéne hagynod, hogy semmibe vegyenek. - mondja neki az ex-vadász gyengéden – Nem vagy náluk kevesebb. Sőt!  
Elkezdenek játszani és békésen beszélgetnek, nevetgélnek. Nem messze tőlük két ápolónő beszélget. Egy kezdő és egy gyakorlott, régóta itt dolgozó.  
\- Sok itt lakó beszél magában?  
\- Gyakran megeseik az időseknél. Ha valaki, aki közel áll hozzájuk meghal, elfelejtik, vagy nem fogadják el a tényt. Emiatt sokszor látni vélik az illetőt és beszélnek hozzá. Olykor még akkor is, ha az eset több mint 20 éve történt. – néz szomorúan Dean felé.  
\- Ő kit?  
\- A legjobb barátját és a testvérét.


End file.
